


Sabine's Nightmare

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But I used that warning out of abundance of caution, Gen, Sandboy Spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: What nightmare did Sabine have during Sandboy?





	Sabine's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> While chatting with friends in a Discord server, inspiration struck at 6:33 PM. At 6:40 PM, I dropped the Tumblr post containing this story on them. I think the speed of writing it scared the kids as much as the content of the story.

The next morning at the bakery was an awkward one.  Finally, Tom cleared his throat, making the ladies jump a bit.  

“Well, we’re awfully quiet, aren’t we?  I guess I should tell you my nightmare:  I was working on the dough, and it came to life and tried to eat  _me_.  Kinda funny now that I can look at in daylight, huh?”  He reached over and poked a piece of toast hesitantly, which got a giggle out of his daughter.  “So, Marinette, what was your nightmare?”

“Um…well…uh…that my crush loved someone else.  I got through it.  Just a nightmare, after all.”  Tom  _awww_ ed and patted her hand, then turned to his wife.  “Sabine,  _cherie,_ what was yours?”

Sabine smiled and just shook her head.  “I guess he missed me, or I just slept through it.  I missed all the excitement!”  Marinette reached over and gave her mother a one-armed hug.  Tom quirked an eyebrow: he wasn’t fooled, but he knew better than to press her on it.

Sabine went back to her cup of tea, head bowed as she blew on it to cool it–and also to hide her expression.

When Sandboy’s sand hit her, the TV had come on with a breaking news announcement:

_Ladybug Is Dead!_

Her daughter, dead.

It was only a nightmare, after all.

Fates willing, it would never be anything else.

 


End file.
